Emails are sent out by enterprises for several purposes such as notification, acknowledgement, authorization, etc. Some enterprises market their products, services and offers to a large number of customers through various modes of marketing campaigns such as email campaign, mail campaign, phone campaign, short message service (SMS) campaign, etc. In many instances, the marketing email is created using an email template personalized for individual recipients. For example, certain dynamic portions of the email template are replaced with attributes personal to the recipient. Oftentimes, it may be prudent to preview the email template to ensure that the content of the email is accurate and relevant to the current campaign. However, the content of the email template rendered in the preview may include certain information in a markup language which is unfamiliar to the user.